A Charmtastic Story
by AngelicaCandy
Summary: The Charming family kids go to Ever After High. But there not fitting in so well. The Charming Girls, the boys keep chasing them. The Charming Boys, the girls keep chasing them. Love, Betrayal, Hearts Broken, Families torn.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the Charming Family that are included in this story other then Daring, Dexter, Darling, Dr. King Charming and Mrs. Charming -**

**Charity Charming- Strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes, red lipstick, golden glasses, golden tiara,dark blue dress, golden vest, golden heels with dark blue tight length socks. Sister of Courageous, Cherished, and Caring.**

**Courageous Charming- Blonde hair, grey eyes, sliver crown, dark blue cape, gray jeans, dark blue vest and white sleeved shirt inside, and white trainers.**

**Cherished Charming- Blonde hair, grey eyes, golden tiara****, light pink lipstick, sliver dress with ruffles and golden belt, golden heels, and golden cape.**

**Caring Charming- Strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes, hot pink lipstick, dark blue jacket, white and golden dress, sliver tiara, dark blue heels, and red cape. **

**Bountiful Charming- Caramel hair, green eyes, golden crown, navy blue coat and white shirt inside, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. Brother of Breathtaking and Beloved. **

**Breathtaking Charming- Caramel hair, green eyes, sliver crown, dark blue jacket and white shirt inside, red jeans, and golden trainers.**

**Beloved Charming- Blonde hair, green eyes, red lipstick, golden tiara, white dress, dark blue vest, red cape, red heels, and white rolled down socks. **

**Elegant Charming-Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, red lipstick, sliver tiara, red and golden dress, golden gloves, golden heels and white fur jacket.**

**Errant Charming- Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, sliver crown, green and white varsity, grey jeans, and grey trainers. Brother of Elegant. **

**Fearless Charming- Brown hair, periwinkle eyes, sliver crown, golden coat and sweater inside, sliver jeans, and golden trainers. Brother of Fragile and Fairest.**

**Fragile Charming- Strawberry blonde hair, periwinkle eyes, peach lipstick, golden tiara, peach and golden dress, white vest, peach heels and white tights.**

**Fairest Charming- Strawberry blonde hair, periwinkle eyes, freckles,pink lipstick, golden tiara, turquoise and white dress, golden fur coat, golden heels.**

**Good-Enough Charming- Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, golden crown, white coat, dark blue jeans, dark blue cape, and brown boots.**

**Gallant Charming- Brown hair, blue eyes, golden crown, golden jacket, white jeans, dark blue trainers, dark blue cape. Brother of Good-Enough, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, Gorgeous. **

**Glorious Charming- Brown hair, blue eyes, freckles,golden crown, white coat, red jeans, golden cape, and white trainers.**

**Gutsy Charming- Caramel hair, blue eyes, freckles,golden crown, light blue plaid button up shirt, sliver jeans, and white trainers, and red cape.**

**Gracious Charming- Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, hot pink lipstick, beauty mark, pink and dark blue dress, white fur coat, dark blue cape, golden heels. **

**Gorgeous Charming-**** Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, red lipstick, beauty mark, white and dark blue dress, white fur coat, golden cape, and white heels and tights.**

**Alluring Charming- Grey hair, blue eyes, freckles, golden crown, white coat, golden pants, red capes ,white gloves, and brown shoes.**

**Auspicious Charming- Grey hair, grey eyes, beauty mark,red lipstick, golden tiara, golden mermaid dress, white gloves, and white cape and golden heels.**


	2. Charity Charming

**I already told you how the Charmings look like or how I want them to look like**

**Other OC characters that will be featured later in the chapters-**

**Brooke Hook daughter of Captain Hook**

**Winter and Blizzard Frost kids of Jack Frost**

**Owl Queen son of the Snow Queen**

**I really need boy characters!**

* * *

**Charity POV**

**The Charming Castle- **"Charity... CHARITY" says my maid Julia. I'm not the kind of princess that my mum expects me to be, She's more tiara, gowns, makeup. I'm more beanies, shirt, and sweat pants. Anyway today me and my entire family (meaning my cousins and siblings) are transferring to Ever After High. My old school was Royalty High, only for the princess and prince of Ever After (A kind of school for me and my family) but there quite the judgie type. And my uncle (Dr. King Charming) talked to my mum talking about how Daring, Dexter, and Darling are in Ever After High and how its so great and junk. So now Ever After High is going to be crowded with 23 Charming's.

I'm in my room trying to avoid my mum from criticising me. I'm like the under child of my family, my sister (Cherished) always gets mum intention, my brother (Courageous) always has dad's intention, my other sister (Caring) gets both, the only intention I get is for my mouse (Sniffeall) and Maid Julia. "Charity there you are" says Maid Julia opening my door. "I been calling you" she says. "Oh I didn't hear" I say innocently (Lies). "Are you ready to go" sys Maid Julia. "Yeah just a few things I need to pack". "Okay I'll be waiting downstairs" and leaves. I put up my bunny slippers, jacket, beanie, and my family photo but I take it out cause I don't really feel apart of the family.

Then my brother comes in, "Sup Char" says Courageous. "Ever heard of knocking" I say rolling my suitcase and my laptop, Mirror - Phone, and head phones around my neck. "Ever heard the word" he says. I roll my eyes. "Mum and Dad are calling us downstairs". "Okay" and we leave. I go downstairs and Maid Julia helps me with my bags. Mum and Dad are in the court yard next to the chariot. Caring and Cherished are all ready inside. "Courageous show them boys who's the best and never stop being charming" says Dad. And mum kiss him on the cheek. I look at them ,they look at me like we are complete strangers. I look at them one last time then go in the chariot. I put my headphones and listened to my favourite singer Tailor Quick just to get away from all my problems.

Before you know it we where at Ever After High ,but I was still spaced out. Caring shook me and I came out of my zone. I looked around and saw other chariots and my cousin coming out Bountiful, Breathtaking, Beloved, Errant, Fragile, Fearless, Fairest, Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous but I didn't see Elegant (my favourite cousin only one who understands me). I go ask her brother (Errant) if he seen her. "She went in the Enchanted Forest to pick some flowers or something" he says. I wait for her. I go sit down on the stair entrance of Ever After High and look at my cousins. Cherished, Caring, Beloved, Fairest, Gracious, and Gorgeous are fighting over whose prettier, Courageous, Bountiful, Fearless, Gutsy, and Good-Enough are fighting over whose stronger, Errant and Gallant are arm wrestling, and Breathtaking and Glorious are sharping there swords.

And after awhile two figures come in front of me I look up. "Dexter, Daring" I say. "Hello Charity dear" says Daring putting his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Charity" says Dexter. "By the way where's Courageous" asks Daring. ''Over there" I point to the crowd of bozos. I see Elegant skipping and wave over and she comes. "Hey Charity and Dexterous" says Elegant. "I told you not to use my full name" says Dexter. "I know" says Elegant. We heard the bell ring and went inside. As soon as we entered the Castletria everyone shouted "ITS THE CHARMINGS" the girls constantly squeeling. Boys insisting to do everything for the boys. And this boy came in front of me. "Hey my name is Blizzard Frost" he says. "Would you be my date to the prom" he says. "Blizzard" shouts this girl with purple and black hair. "Sorry he's a little weird, my name's Raven Queen" she says. "Oh yeah I heard about you" I say. "You did" Raven says. "Hex yeah, at my old school Royalty High everyone talked about you" I say. "Great, its like the whole ever after knows about me" says Raven. "Don't be sad Raven , tea" says the girl with turquoise hair. "Where's my manners my name is Madeline Hatter Maddie for short, tea" Maddie says offering me tea. "No thanks" I say. "Charity" shouts Elegant waving over. "See you guys later".

"I want to introduce you guys to my cousin, Charity" says Elegant." I'm Apple White daughter of Snow White". "Briar Beauty daughter of Sleeping beauty.". "Blondie Lockies daughter of Goldie Lockies". "Ashlynn Ella daughter of Cinderella". "Anyway are you a Royal or Rebel because this is the Royal table and there is the Rebels table" Apple White says pointing over at Raven's table. "Don't know" I say. The bell rings. "Okay, so what class do you have next" Apple White asks. I look at my schedule "Muse-ic" I say. "I have Princesslogy" says Elegant. The others say me too. "See you later" says Briar. And they go to Princesslogy. I put my garbage in the garbage bin and Blizzard comes. "Hey doll face I heard you had Muse-ic" he says. "Yeah so" I say. "I have it too wanna walk together" he insists. " I raver walk with the garbage" I say walking away. "Playing hard to get, I like" says Blizzard.

**In Muse-ic**, I'm practicing my vocals and some seeks up on me. "BOOO". "Blizzard you won't quiet huh" I say. "Anything thing for you" says Blizzard making a ice heart and giving it to me. "Thanks" I say. "But in this heat it's probably going to melt". "Nope, this ice can last a decade" Blizzard says. "Blizzard its melting" I say. "Its a work in process" he says taking it back. I turn around and put my headphones on and listen to a Madison Myth song. I start humming then start singing. "And I still believe in this story that you and I where meet to be once I ..". I look around and see Blizzard making goo-goo eyes at me. "Yes" I say. "You have a beautiful voice" he says. I saw about to say something then I see Fairest and Gracious come in. "Hide" I say. Push him under the table. "Why" Blizzard says. "My cousin are there" I say. "So" he asks. "I go under the table. "Because they'll probably start telling you I'm to good for you or whatever and I don't want that" I say. "So your not to good for me meaning we can start something" he asks. "Never" I say.

The end is just the beginning

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**


	3. Elegant Charming

**Hi Madeline2003 here I'll be taking a break from fanficton cuz' I have exams coming up and need it study so this can be my last chapter till June 4th then SUMMER VACATION WHOAH!**

**And adding a new set of OC-**

**Alex son of Jasmine and Aladdin**

**Chang son of Mulan and Li Shang**

**Penny Pan daughter of Peter Pan**

**And Bunny Blanc doesn't existed here cuz' I prefer Allistair and Madeline together :3.**

**Cedar is not shy here. **

* * *

**Elegant Charming POV-**

After Princesslogy was done, I headed out to the Enchanted Forest for some peace and quiet. I was walking around the forest, petting animals, smelling the flowers, and picking flowers. I was picking up flowers and saw something brown sticking out of it, I went back and pull it, and a monkey jumped out it scared me and I lost my balance and fell down.

"Ouch" I say. "Sorry about that" says the mysterious person. I look up it was a boy with tanned skin, black hair, and beautiful brown eyes that would make your heart melt. Wait its a ...BOY, I get abnormal shy around cute boys, like this one time.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Elegant" _

_I look up, its Ryan my long time crush._

_"Yes' I say looking down._

_"I was wondering if you'll like to go to a movie or something" he says. "If your free of course"_

_I look up and I'm blushing so much I'm literally as red as a tomato its so embarrassing. _

_"Elegant are you okay" asks Ryan. _

_I nod no._

_He feels my forehead. "Your burning up" he says. "You need to go to the nurse office."_

_He holds my hand, yep its is the end. I faint._

_"Elegant?" he says._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Me and Jojo here were playing hide and seek" he says and helpings me up. "The names Alexander but you can call me Alex" he says. "Elegant Charming" I say. "Your a Charming" he says surprised. "Why are you saying It like that" I say looking down. "Well for one you look more like a shy type" Alex says smiling. "Unlike your cousin that are more confined" he says. "Sorry about that" I say. "Its not a bad thing it actually makes you look cuter" he says. I'm blushing. "A I have to go" I say and leave the enchanted forest.

I look for Charity but she's no where to be seen. So I decide to hang out with my cousins Fairest and Courageous, and my brother Errant. We go to Book End Village.

Fairest went shopping, and Courageous and Errant had another arm wrestling mat so I decided to go to the Mad Hatter of Wonderland Tea Shop. I went in and found Charity having tea with the rebels.

I walk over to there table and poke Charity. She turns around "Oh hey Elegant" she says. "Guys this is my cousin Elegant". And a familiar face turns around ...Alex. "Oh hey Elegant" says Alex. "You know her asks" this guy I think his name is Blizzard or something. "Yeah I meet her in the Enchanted Forest" he says and looks at me and smiles. I look down. "Take a sit" says Raven Queen. I sit down.

"Anyway proms in two weeks" says Penny Pan. "Who are you guys going with" she ask. There's a silence at the table then someone says. "I'm going with Charity" says Blizzard. "Never happening" says Charity. "Well I'm going with Dexter" says Raven Queen. That really shocked me a Charming should never go off script.

"I don't know yet" says Alex. "Me either" says Cerise, Cedar, Madeline, Allistair, Owl, Winter, Brooke. "So what's this years theme" asks Winter. "Masquerade" says Brooke. "That sounds Tea-ffric" says Madeline. "I don't like the idea of not being able to see your date" I say. They all you at me. "Why not" asks Alex. I look down. "I...I don't know" I say. "Well...I have to get back to Ever After High. Need to unpack" I say. "I can help if you want" says Alex. Brooke gives me a glare. "I can help too" she says. She smiles at Alex. "Okay" I say. And me, Brooke, and Alex.

**Elegant and Caring Charming Dormroom, **"Anyway just help me unpack this boxes" I say. "Okay" they say. "I'll be back" I say. I leave, I'm half way through the hallway and I realize I forgot my mirror phone when ,I go back I hear arguing. I open the door a little to here what's happening in my dormroom.

"Why are you helping her" asks Brooke. "So what if I help her, I just being a gentleman" says Alex. "What about us" she says. "You broke up with me for Owl and he broken up with you. And now you want me back" he says. "Maybe. Besides I know you still like me" she says. "No I don't. You broke my heart once I'm not going to et you do it again" he says. "Let me guess your going to ask her to prom" she says. "I never said that, Brooke" says Alex. "You don't know Charming's. There too confide and self-centered" she says. "Not all of them are the same" says Alex. "Did Dexter,Charity, and Elegant even show a bit of them being self-centered, no. Brooke this conversation is over" he says and heads for the door. I pathetic and fall down. He opens the door. "Elegant are you okay" he asks. "Yeah, I'm natural clumsy" I say. If helps me up. "I really have to stop falling in front of you" I say. "Nah..I can get used to it" says Alex and smiles. Brooke gives me a nasty glare and walks to the door. "I need to get going, important prom business" says Brooke. "Bye Elegant, bye Alex" she says and kisses him on the cheek leaving a mark, and then does the call me sign. "Maybe you should get going to" I say. "But we didn't even finish unpacking" he says. "I can do it myself" I say looking down. "Oh.. then bye" he says. "Bye" I say still looking down. He waits a little bit and then leaves. This years going be so complicated.

The end is just the Beginning.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Caring and Fairest POV**

**Hope u liked it if u didn't I DON'T CARE ;P**


End file.
